Night time ritual
by muffinsforsure
Summary: Daryl still restless in their new home the CDC takes a midnight stroll only to run into Carol and the two form an unlikely bond. Caryl!


**Don't really know where this story came from but couldn't get it out of my head so, Caryl fluff because they are life :) review away**

* * *

He'd always been a restless sleeper and with everything gone to shit, he hadn't gotten much better always sleeping with one eye open.

They were locked up pretty tight, in the CDC he could finally sleep peacefully not that was what he ever slept like always some nightmare made it fitful and made him go cursing and grumbling down the hall.

Jolting awake for the third time he turned onto his other side his head heavy from the wine couldn't of been a sleep for more than two hours, couldn't be past three.

"Fuck this." He snapped to himself pushing himself up to his feet he tore into the hall aimlessly shuffling down it.

Maybe he could find something to drink or something. Rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hand, he jumped nearly right out of his skin when he banged into something soft but also solid. "What the fuck…?"

"Oh sorry." Her tiny frightful voice brought him back.

Her blue wide eyes escaped to the ground as he looked up and he swore he saw her lip dam near quiver, woman was terrified, _of him._

"It's a'right just frightened the shit out of me, didn't think anyone would be up." He backed up a little giving her some space, she smiled gratefully,

"What are ye doing up?"

Finally noticing the cloth in her hands and the dishes piled miles high into the sky he nearly very well chuckled, it was the end of the world and she was doing the dishes.

She must've seen his bemusement, "Cleaning relaxes me."

"Ain't it a waste…of water?"

"I asked Jenner he said it was fine, _didn't matter anymore."_ She stated quietly, returning to her dishes.

He coulda turned round and went back to bed, he realised something was stopping him  
when he stood fidgeting in the same spot for the last few minutes.

She looked back at his still figure, seeing if he was still there but she didn't say nothing.  
Biting down on one his nails sharply he exhaled, "Want some help? Or…"

She spun around startled looking like she'd very well seen a ghost, "Excuse me?"

"Want some help?" he repeated less enthusiastically at her wary expression maybe she was shocked that a low life such as himself was tryin to talk to her.

This woman was a dam near puzzle her reaction was not what he was expecting her eyes trickled with tears, she smiled brokenly over at him and nodded quickly.

"A'right." Slapping his hands together he took the towel for drying tryin not to notice that she was staring at him like he was a dam god.

Her grip still stuck on the towel, he figured he shouldn't yank it straight out of her hand, "It's just some dishes I ain't proposing."

A choked laugh left her lips, shaking herself back she thrust him the towel ducking her head and getting back to work.

Now it was his turn to stare at her.

Methodically they got to work, he was starting to feel less like he had a hangover, the wine still making his head wince without the time to sleep it away.

"Too much wine." She smiled teasingly.

He felt always dam near dumbstruck when she spoke, "I can handle it." He grumbled as a plate slammed down sharply on the other one the ringing causing him to grimace.

"Sure."

"How come Lori or Andrea ain't doin this?"

"I couldn't sleep, they can."

He didn't know why he kept pressing but it fuckin drove him insane that those uppity bitches as Merle would say walked around thinking they were miles above the rest.

"Ye always seem to be the one running round for them, they ain't ever lift a finger." He spat darkly.

She seemed amused by this as she eyed him. "I don't mind, is it bad for me to say that I actually like the world like this, it's better now. I feel safer."

He wanted to say that's only cause ye had a husband that beat ye black and blue, if walkers bites weren't lethal she'd survive them all.

"Same here."

She smiled at this and for some reason he was fuckin glad. She always walking round like there was a monster breathing down her neck at every second.

"Still those pricks think they shouldn't drop low enough to do this shit."

He didn't realise how bad it fuckin sounded until he saw her wince, most people wouldn't of caught it or the way her shoulders hunched up defensively and her hands started scrubbing the plate so vigorously that her skin was about to peel off.

"Hey, ehm…Didn't mean that the way it sounded they ain't any better than you. Just, shit, ain't no good with words."

He didn't think she was gonna talk again, he wasn't gonna stand here doing dishes feeling an awkward silence nearly envelope his whole being, he didn't have to do this shit, he didn't know why he was bothering.

She slowly drew her hand out and squeezed the side of his hand reassuringly of course he flinched and jumped away from her as if she was after scalding him with hot water.

Internally he groaned, he just couldn't help that shit. She didn't react just gave him a small smile and went about her work like nothing had happened.

"It's okay. After all you're here doing them with me." Her brow flicked upwards as she gave him a bold teasing smile.

For a minute he just stood there saying nothing, like a deer caught in the headlights before smirking back at her, "Yeah but I'm _drying_ whole different ball game."

She fought the smile that broke onto her face, so wide that her mouth stretched into crinkles, _she was beautiful, shit where'd that come from._ "Is that so?"

"Mhmm." He nodded his head proudly turning back to dishes tryna wipe the smile off his face finding himself looking over at her and catching her do the same.

Couldn't believe a woman like her would look twice at him but she seemed to be pretty relaxed around him which was just a miracle in itself, seeing as how everyone else was shaking in their dam boots when he so much as sneezed.

He could hear Merle in his head now, _you think a woman like that is gonna take so much as one look at ye? No. When ye's gone she gonna laugh with everyone behind yer back, make a fool out of ye son._

He didn't realise he got caught in his own stupor, until he felt some grimy almost cold water hit his face causing him to jump backwards, almost gulping down the dam stuff. She didn't.

She feigned innocence when he turned looking at her with upmost disbelief, batting her eyelids at him with a small fearful smile, "You got all serious. I was just trying to cheer you up."

"That right."

"Yes." She said her voice barely a whisper as he took a taunting step towards her, cup of water tucked neatly and secretively behind his back.

"Daryl." She warned.

"Don't."

"Not gonna do a thing." His lip curled into a dangerous smile he lunged pouring it directly over her head, she yelped, squirming about the place like a snake, _holy christ_ she'd wake up the whole place.

She swiped a cloth off the counter slapping him in the nose with it, ducking away from her determined hands he stepped behind her stilling her hands as he grabbed her wrists, her bony elbows dug into his sides as she flailed around the place.

Her wrist still working as she tried to swipe the cloth at his face, little girly like giggles leaving her mouth as she turned her head back at him seeing his determined expression.

"Carol!" Lori's voice exclaimed sharply and the cloth dropped softly to the ground.

Releasing her he stepped back at Lori's upturned expression as she eyed him warily, he hated the way heat crept into his face at being caught, doing what he didn't know.  
Scratching behind his ear still feelin warm droplets trickle down his top, he swiped the water off his face, "M'gonna go take a shower."

He ducked his head and high tailed it out of there shaking his head disapprovingly at her tryin not to laugh at her lookin like a wet dog.

He didn't miss the way Lori eyes followed him as he went. _Nosy bitch._

She watched him scurry away, ears tinged red in embarrassment and she couldn't wipe the stupid smile off her face. Who knew, Daryl Dixon was not the man she expected him to be.

She forgot Lori was standing there her arms crossed over her chest, huffing out disapproving breaths and looking at her like she was some sort of _criminal._

"Yes?" she asked firmly.

"What do you think your doing?"

Her tone was much too sharp for her liking, "What do you mean?"

Exasperated Lori shook her head, "Daryl Dixon, really?"

She'd had enough, what was wrong with him? How was he any different from anyone else, she turned storming down the hall feeling her hot on her heels.

"Hey. I'm only trying to help. After Ed you don't need to get caught up in something…"

Turning briskly round and holding up her hand to silence her she groaned, "He was helping me do the dishes, not having sex with me against the sink."

"Honey, he just mightn't be the best friend for you right now."

She hated the way she talked down to her like she was an insignificant little child, she was older than her, just because she picked the wrong husband didn't mean she was a complete moron.

"No offense but I don't think I need relationship advice off _you._ There is nothing wrong with Daryl, just cause he wasn't a barrister or a politician before all this doesn't make him bad news, if he was he probably would be. And I don't see anyone complaining when they need food or protecting cause _he's_ the one who does all of it." She didn't realise how short her angry breaths had got or how her cheeks had started to burn with irritation.

Of course she stood there looking at her like she had two heads, she didn't hear him come up behind her until he barely put one hand on her shoulder, no wonder he was good at hunting he was practically invisible.

"Ye okay?" his gruff voice sending trembles down her body, what was wrong with her?

"Fine." She smiled weakly eyes brimming with angry tears.

"Come on." He urged walking along beside her until they reached her room.

"How much did you hear?" she asked hesitantly.

He smirked at her looking down at his feet, "Pretty much all of it."

"Shit." She muttered quietly, clasping her hands together for comfort, "I don't know why she got in such a huff about it, I'm just so sick of people treating me like I'm useless."

"You ain't."

It was a simple answer but it made her feel a lot better than she had in a long time, she didn't know what came over her but all of a sudden she was leaning towards him not even gauging his reaction as she placed a quick thankful kiss on his cheek.

He jerked back surprised when she finished, hiding in his blushing face, she wanted to slap herself, "Thanks anyways. Night."

Just as she stepped inside he stopped her, "Hey Carol."

"Yes." Already smiling at his nervousness.

"Thanks. Ye know for standing up for me…before."

He broke eye contact with her about a billion times but he spoke earnestly, "Us dishwashers have to stick together. Night."

"Night." It barely left his mouth but she heard it.

Leaning with her back against the door she collapsed her head against it, smirking to herself she couldn't but admit to herself she might like Daryl Dixon

Her head was felt dead on her shoulders from the lack of sleep, bracing herself every time Sophia's voice screeched when she grew animated talking about her adventures with Carl, she was so happy to see her finally come out of her shell but right now she needed to throw her head down and sleep but she couldn't.

She couldn't be idle and useless holed up in her room, while the others planned where'd they go next, they'd forget about her and she wasn't strong enough to protect her daughter on her own yet, she'd have to be.

"Mom you okay?" Sophia asked sweetly tugging on her hand.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm just tired."

The table was bustling with noise everyone grabbing plates of food and thunking it down with too much enthusiasm, by the looks of it Rick and Glenn weren't enjoying the noise much either.

Looking at her usual place beside Lori, she groaned, could she skip that today?  
Sophia was already sneaking in next to Carl, chattering quietly in his ear, sharing shy smiles amongst each other.

Spotting a seat next to Andrea she dove beside her giving her a sheepish smile, it didn't go unnoticed as Lori shot her a dark look, slamming her glass down.

"You and the queen B not seeing eye to eye." Andrea smirked at her enjoying it too much.

"I just can't do it today, I'll work things out later."

"Good." She grinned, "Dixon's finally decided to grace us with his presence."

Her head shot up at him looking unsurely around the table, brushing purposely by Lori he threw her a glare before surprisingly pulling up a seat beside her.

"Hey." Unable to hide the shock in her voice.

"Hey. U ain't sitting beside yer bestie." He whispered lowly.

She was taken aback by the bold smirk on his face, finding herself gasping at him like an idiot while words escaped her.

"Who the hell was making all the racket in the kitchen last night, woke me up five times?" complained Dale eyeing everyone carefully.

Dropping her eyes to her food trying her very best not to blush, she was going to keep her mouth shut, she turned to see Daryl picking at his food looking totally at ease.

"Didn't wake me up anyways." Groaned Glenn hand falling into his hair.

"Not much would." Laughed T-Dog patting his shoulder.

She felt tears prickle her eyes looking at their big family so at ease together, she'd always wanted something like this all be it a smaller family but she exhaled a happy breath.

"Don't go getting all sentimental and shit." He spat in way she knew was a joke.

"I'm not."

She brushed the tears away discreetly. "Do you know how long were staying here?"

"Another couple of days at least think, Rick wants to play house for a while."

Leaning forward with her hand capturing her chin she chuckled quietly, "Don't be mean."

"You was looking for nice ye better talk to someone else then."

"All talk. God m'gonna get so bored holed up in here I'm already claustrophobic enough, I know I shouldn't complain but…"

"It's aloud. M'gonna go stir crazy in here might just have to kill Shane to keep myself occupied. You ain't ever assisted in murder have ye?"

She didn't realise they were being watched, so it didn't help when a laugh burst out of her before she could stop making Daryl look very pleased with himself, sitting back in his chair soaking in the glory.

"Your being watched?" whispered Andrea nudging her in the side.

In horror she looked up at all their prying eyes, Daryl noticing her discomfort looked up with her, and they both started fidgeting uncomfortably, she turned desperately to her food.

"What?!" he snapped roughly standing up with is plate and thrusting it down on the counter, sighing dramatically.

He got aggravated so easily he was like a little child stomping around the place.  
"You got close." Observed Andrea ever so helpfully.

"No, we just…he just helped me with the dishes last night and we were talking that's all." She was babbling, god she hated these prying eyes.

Andrea kept staring at her with a knowing smirk, which she hated. It wasn't any ones business, they weren't even doing anything. Could they not even be friends, if that's what they were and not get judged. The silence was directed at her she could feel it, sighing angrily she shoved her plate forward in front of her.

"I think I'm done." She said to no one in particular, "Sophia you coming?"

Sophia's face fell looking quickly to Carl who caught her hand with his tugging it towards him, silently pleading with her.  
Smiling at their exchange she flicked her eyes to Lori, "Would you keep an eye on her for a while, or is that too much to ask?"

Everyone's jaw dropped at her sharp tone, Rick finally coming back to life looked to his wife for an explanation she didn't miss their "hushed" whispers as she placed a quick kiss on top of Sophia's head before storming out.

"Guess Dixon's already a bad influence." Lori snapped cruelly.

"Nice that Daryl finally made a friend." Glenn's innocent voice carried, he was a sweet boy.

Trailing her fingertips along the wall trying to not let her mind drift to dark places as she was finally left alone with her thoughts, she was about to go into her room lie down and feel sorry for herself until she smelt smoke.

Sniffing her way there she hesitantly swung the door open with the palm of her hand, revealing a sheepish looking Daryl clutching a cigarette desperately.

"Ye caught me."

"Where'd you find it?"

"In here was looking round, whoever used to stay here had the right idea."

Biting her lip, she shook her head scolding him which only caused him to smirk in that way that had her heart skipping a beat.  
God, was she really standing here looking Daryl up and down like a creeper, he'd make sure to steer clear of her if he knew.

"What?" he asked gruffly cutting off her thoughts.

"Nothing."

"Ye wanna go explore a bit, see what we can find?"

Her head snapped up, furrowing her brow quizzically at him, "What age are you?" she teased squeezing her hands together for comfort.

"That's one thing I ain't telling ye, don't matter if yer my favourite. Come on ain't ye ever snuck round before?"

"No." she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Come on." He threw at the rest of his cigarette grabbing her hand quickly with his own, feeling the heat of his hand warm up her whole body.

Realising what he was doing he dropped it just as fast, barely looking at her just nodding his heads as he strode forward leaving her scamper after him. God she felt like she was in high school again sneaking around with a boy.

Stepping into a back room they both turned with mischievous smiles seeing the alcohol lining the shelves, grabbing bottles before they even spoke. She accidently knocked down a mostly empty shelf, it hit the door with a clang causing it to close fully.  
For a second she froze in a panic, "Shit." She gasped feeling stupid.

"It's aright, I'll move it."

Daryl moved it with ease but when he turned the knob nothing happened it was useless just a swinging door knob not catching on a single thing.  
She couldn't be trapped in here, the breath caught in her throat, it was coming shorter and faster she tried to brace herself against the wall.  
This was her fault, she done this. Now they were stuck and now she couldn't breathe and she was making a fool of herself.

"Carol." His tone was sharp she finally realised the one hand on her shoulder as he peered up at her trying to get her to see him.

"Yer aright. We'll get out."

She still couldn't breathe what if this was how she went out unable to catch her breath, it was a stupid thought but that wasn't surprising that's what Ed always thought she had, maybe he was right.

Daryl pulled her to the ground with him instructing her to put her head between her knees one hand on her back, "Breathe with me, Carol it's easy just breathe."

One hand caressing slow circles on her back made her have clarity she snapped out of herself, "Yeah easy for you." She quipped back.

He looked worried, his eyes finally stilling, he smiled gratefully dropping his hand from her back, "They'll find us eventually, they'll come looking. Maybe not for me but for you, they have to."

She found herself laughing at him again, he was always finding a way to break her out of herself, "Well I have a daughter they're obligated. I'll make sure to lock the door when I leave, I know ye love your privacy."

Leaning his head back against the wall he quirked a small smile down at her, "We all know yer pretty good at it, ye clutz."

"Shut up." She said softly.

There it was again the look, that made her whole body freeze and burn at the same time, his eyes not leaving her she felt herself fidget under his gaze and also try clasp her hands together so not to touch him.

He coughed abruptly his cheeks flaring red again, "Ehm, while were in here…."

He jumped up grabbing a drink boldly, turning round with a very dangerous looking bottle with tequila and she shouldn't of really said yes but sometimes drink could make things interesting. As long as it wasn't Ed drinking.

"We shouldn't." she whispered half-heartedly.

"Calm yer nerves."

"Mhmm. That's it."

What the hell was he doing? He didn't do this shit, didn't take nobody's hand, sure as hell didn't comfort nobody and sure as hell wasn't fighting everything in his body that wanted to grab her and pull her tight against him. No _that_ is defiantly tequila talking, that's all.

"Okay, okay. Right I'll tell you. My first kiss was not Ed, thank god. It was some boy called Daniel he sent me all these secret little love notes," she stopped to look dreamily around clutching the bottle, "I ignored them for ages. I was mortified until my friend eventually convinced me to meet him around the back of the school and we kissed."

"Was he good?"

"No. Well he was sweet, it was our first kiss."

"What happened?"

"Well he eventually moved on to his next crush."

"Ye heartbroken?" he smirked.

"Oh still till this day. Enough. I answered drink!"

She was getting louder more loose lipped and she had started touching him much more casually be it putting one hand on his arm, hitting his arm lightly or a torturous moment ago she had leaned over teasingly to place a hand on his blushing cheek.

"Ye know were both answering everything, this isn't really a drinking game."

"It's an excuse to drink, shush. Go first kiss." She demanded banging the bottle down much too sharply.

"Eh don't really know must've been thirteen I think, don't remember her name or nothing. Don't think it was bad."

She threw out her hand hitting him in the arm quite hard actually, stronger than she looked rubbing his arm even though it wasn't sore, he turned to her "What?"

"That wasn't a story. I put in effort. It's your first kiss."

"Kissing is overrated, sex see…."

She threw her hand over his mouth, not realising she was clambering om top of him her knees between his legs. He couldn't move, his was barely breathing as her hand fell limply from his mouth unsure eyes looking towards his.

He didn't wanna scare her off, he didn't know what the hell he was doing. She couldn't want this? Her eyes looked to his lips running slowly and deliberately along them, he skin felt like it was on fire, what was this?

"Kissing isn't overrated." She said lowly shifting her hips closer to him he inhaled sharply his eyes now dark with hunger, drinking her in.

"Hey my turn."

"I suppose I need to drink, you answered." She threw back another shot it spilled along the corners of her mouth trickling down onto the hollow of her throat.

She noticed him staring before he knew he was, his eyes following the droplets, her hand stilled around the bottle, his hands were itching to touch her, the drink was drowning his self-control and instilling his confidence.

His hands dropped to her waist slipping underneath her shirt until his fingertips were leaving imprints in her skin, holding her still, he ducked his head to her throat catching the tequila on his tongue.

She gasped in surprise which should've maybe made him stop but something primal inside him was controlling him, taking it as a good sign as she wriggled closer to him letting her head fall back slightly.

He swept his tongue along her throat tasting every inch of it, she shuddered underneath him, now carrying most of her weight in his arms he pulled her closer to him.  
Finally looking up at her with hooded lustful eyes, he realised what the hell he was doing, hands growing hesitant around her waist.

She pulled his ducking head to look at her tilting it upwards with one slight touch of her finger, "That wasn't really a question." She teased eyes peering into his he couldn't look away from her.

"Could you...prove kissing isn't overrated." The words didn't run smoothly in a confident grace, they fumbled awkwardly out of his clumsy lips.

She nodded with a wide eyed smile reaching out to touch his lips with one hand, his lips parted automatically, eyes watching her cautiously, until she leaned forward touching her lips lightly to his.

He wasn't lying when he said kissing was overrated, it'd never been very good before and he wasn't sure he was actually good at it but when she wrapped her arms around him snaking her hands into his hair tugging it slightly he growled underneath her lips.

Inspiring something in her she greedily attacked his lips barely coming up for breath, her tongue invading his mouth as she battled with his. Sweeping against each other he never knew kissing could be this good.

His hands going just below her ass he lifted her up so she was straddling his waist her legs wrapping tightly around him, gripping as if her life depended on it he felt himself grow painfully hard, what was this woman doing to him?

Still lost in the ever losing battle of kissing each other until they were both left hot and breathless, finally coming up for air, she cradled his face with one hand dropping her forehead against his. He took this opportunity to breathe her in, his hand coming up through her hair, she sighed contently.

"What are we doing?" she asked quietly not shifting from her position, if she did he couldn't be to blame for the animalistic growl that would rip from his lips.

"Dunno." He leaned closer to her begging she didn't say yes, "Want me to stop?"

"God no." she uttered in mock horror.

Tugging at her bottom lip, she groaned again as his teeth grazed her tongue, slowly and purposely he smirked as she shifted as if in agony.  
"Don't be so smug, I thought kissing was overrated."

"With you it's not."

"Going soft?"

"Not with you on top of me like this." He quipped back boldly.

"Stop."

Toying with the material of her shirt he looked up hopefully at her, she bit down on her lip nodding, he could hear her heart beating erratically much like his own.  
Tugging the shirt off of her he was taken back, his eyes exploring every inch of her, he took one of his hands sweeping it up and down body loving how she shuddered underneath his touch.

"Carol!" Lori's voice shouted and before they could even begin to climb off one another the door was anxiously being ripped off the hinges.

She turned sheepishly around holding her top over herself in some attempt at dignity, Dale and Rick were beside her smiling amused, Lori certainly was not she shot daggers at the red faced Daryl behind her.

"We got locked in…And we…" searching for explanations uselessly.

"She was freaking out, she's claustrophobic…"

"So you thought undressing her would calm her down?" Lori snapped rolling her eyes at him, he didn't get her problem with him.

Carol threw her top over her head, glancing at him shamefully before pushing off his chest and clumsily getting to her feet, "How much have you's drank? Are you drunk, Carol?" Rick asked with not that much disapproval.

"No!" she demanded weakly following them as they turned to leave, looking once over her shoulder at his sitting figure in the doorway.

He didn't move for a couple of minutes, he couldn't. What the hell had he just done?  
Why did he want to do it again so bad, not just have sex with her, he actually wanted to see her which surprised the hell out of him.

Talk about feeling like a misbehaving toddler she was currently under Lori's watchful gaze as they sat watching Carl and Sophia play.  
Sophia could tell something had happened she kept glancing at her every few minutes with that worrisome gaze she developed much too young.

Fighting nodding off from the alcohol that was coursing through her veins, she didn't want to give her the satisfaction. Andrea walked over to them, she nearly cheered as Lori was relieved from babysitting duty, the silence was starting to hurt her insides.

"I hear you were bold." She laughed nudging her overly sensitive body.

Finally being aloud smile, she got to think about the feel of his lips against hers the way he tugged and held onto her like a wild animal, the way his rough hands felt sliding up and down her body almost dominating her, she shuddered.

"That good?" smiled Andrea quirking an eyebrow at her, maybe she needed this to take her mind off Amy, so she'd allow it.

Trying to bite back a wide smile but she couldn't, "God. Like nothing I've ever experienced, it really wasn't planned, it just sort of, happened."

"I'm not Lori, you don't have to convince me. I don't care if you lured him there or not, at least your happy. Never seen you smile like this before."

Instead of making her feel at ease her face dropped, was it really that evident that this meant more to her than it should. "Can I sleep now?" she whined to Andrea dropping her head to the shoulder of the couch.

"I'll put Sophia to bed, don't worry." Was the last words she heard before she was pulled into a peaceful sleep for once not fitful.

Andrea was more than surprised when she went back to check on Carol, she found Daryl there biting on the edge of his thumb looking down at her with a soft watchful expression.

Rooting around the room he found a blanket throwing it over her still sleeping form, looking nervously around his shoulder she made sure to stay hidden.

He dropped to his knees tucking it around her, eyes studying her face, his hand was shaking as it reached out to gently sweep through her hair and she swore she saw him smile to himself. He looked very much smitten.

Just as he turned to leave causing her to jump out of her skin Carol's finger reached out taking the edge of his hand, blushing he looked into her sleepy, smiling eyes.

"Hey." His voice rough and scratchy.

"Hey, will you stay?" she asked quietly.

He nodded slowly almost disbelieving, she lifted her head up to let him sit, she looked comfortable putting her head in his lap and for once he didn't look nearly as scary as he normally did.

"They wouldn't let me sleep. Thanks to you." She teased.

"I ain't the only partner guilty." His eyes shifted nervously, "Ye don't regret it, do ye?"

Her eyes filling with breaking tears, "Come here."

She pulled his head down until his lip met hers, it was simple and undemanding but it looked like the comfort he needed, as one of his arms tucked around her, holding her closer.

Who knew scoffed Andrea to herself, she'd have to get Lori to back off.

Sophia bounded onto her sleeping body pulling her whole body together on impact she groaned deeply barely registering where she was. "Mom. Why didn't you sleep with me in our room?"

In a panic she swiftly looked around to make sure Daryl wasn't still there and Sophia wasn't just being completely oblivious, she let out a relaxed sigh pulling her down onto her chest.

Starfishing awkwardly onto of her, Sophia giggled surprised fighting against her arms who were coming tight around in a desperate hug, tucking her chin tight against her head.

"Getting too old for hugs, huh?"

"No. Just not right now, Carl we'll be waiting for me at breakfast. You coming?"

She nodded through teary eyes, looking long after Sophia's figure had disappeared out the door, how could it be so right that Ed had died, it should be a sin but she couldn't find one thing sinful about it.

She fell back onto the couch twice in a bundle of limbs before she successfully managed to get up, her steps getting slower and slower as she neared the sound of their happy, energetic voices.

The table filled with a curious silence the minute she entered the room, she noticed Daryl's head whip around angrily grumbling under his breath, Glenn started talking animatedly in the most breathless scared voice she'd ever heard.

"Mom. You can sit beside Daryl." Sophia pointed helpfully towards his chair, she blushed hiding her head quickly thrusting her body into the chair.

She didn't look up, afraid of how he might be looking at her, she just scoffed down her food that was making her stomach churn. She braced herself against the table for the second trying to stop her head from falling off.

"Ye really can't handle yer liquor." He teased dropping is head so his face was hovering just beside her, she cursed herself as her eyes eagerly swept over his very inviting lips, if they weren't here.

"Shut up. Your no better."

"Mhmm." He muttered unconvinced.

He began sucking some food off the edges of his fingers, if anyone was a sinner it was him, she braced herself for another reason, gulping so loudly he had to have heard.

"What?" he asked abruptly she spun her head away from him.

"Nothing."

Things taking a lot longer to register with him, he smirked slowly leaning over until his lips were brushing her ear, his _hot_ breath causing her whole body to coil together.

"Ye hungry for something else?"

She gaped at his forwardness, this was not what she was expecting, her cheeks reddened the heat coursing through her body.

"Be careful we have company." She quipped back.

A smile pulling up one of the corners of her mouth, he turned regretfully back to his food, she played with hers around the plate.

He didn't know what he was doing but he sure as hell didn't regret a thing, he heard Rick's urgent boots trotting behind him, waving out his hand he caught the very edge of the shoulder.

"Hey."

He stood staring him down, while Rick grappled with the courage to ask him whatever the hell he wanted to say, he had an idea who it was about.

"You and Carol…"

"Me and Carol, what." He snapped taking in a long breath.

"Lori she's a bit worried about Carol. She's been through a lot with that husband of hers, she hasn't had it easy and…"

What did everyone think he was going to do this woman, he wasn't the only guilty party, this was as much her doing as it was his.

"I know all about her piece of shit husband, glad he got done in when he did otherwise I would've beat him to death myself."

He just kept looking at him with that eternally amused expression, nodding his head knowingly he crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

"Me and Carol ain't yer business."

"Mhmm." He smiled sweetly like he knew better than him.

Sophia was pulling out monopoly board which such unwavering joy that she couldn't refuse, "Okay I'm the top hat though."

Nodding Sophia's head turned up sharply hearing something she didn't she was surprised as she yelped, "Daryl. Come play."

Sharing a disbelieving look with him, smiling fondly at Sophia she squeezed her hand to her, "I ain't got a clue how to play."

"That's okay. Mom sucks."

"Sophia!" she tickled her side causing her to squirm away hitting against Daryl who had just dropped in a heap into their little circle on the ground.

"Sorry." She said through giggles batting her hands away.

"That's alright. At least I'll kick her ass then." Giving her a bold smirk she opened her mouth in feigned disbelief.

"Your both ganging up on me, that isn't fair."

Sophia shared a winning smile with Daryl snatching the wheelbarrow off the board, "Wheelbarrow really?" she said dryly clutching her top hat.

"It's for all my winnings."

Smirking to himself she sat back and watched as Sophia started to explain all the rules to him, he listened intently holding onto every word, he must've really wanted to win.

"I like it here." Sophia stated looking back and forth between them.

Catching Daryl's eye she smiled at him, "So do I."

His cheeks reddening he dropped his head, peering at her cutely and she fought the urge to drag him over to her, she hadn't expected this.

"You can kiss if you want."

Both of their jaws dropped open, face paling, blood running cold but she just dissolved into a fit of giggles kicking her legs around, "I'm not blind or stupid."

"Your unbelievable, I think were fine." She chuckled dragging her over to her side pulling her into a head lock as he fidgeted across from her.

"Speak for yourself." He quipped back boldly.

"Daryl!" she exclaimed flinging her top hat at him, "Sophia why don't you see if Carl wants to play."

"Okay." She bounded out of the room and before she could register what was happening she was being pulled hungrily to Daryl his lips impatient and waiting, nibbling at her lower leap she yelped as he chuckled underneath her.

"Stop."

Stopping his persistent lips she put one hand on his chest feeling the anxious pattering of his chest, "Are we doing this?"

She waited in agony maybe she'd ruined it as he looked down on the ground but when he looked up he was caught in a small, hopeful smirk, "Mhmm."

"Good." She smiled tugging him back to her and his daring hands skimmed under her shirt, the callouses on his hands making her feel light headed, she groaned.

"Control yourself." She smiled as the frantic footsteps started to get louder forcing herself away from him, trying to ignore his lustful eyes and concentrate on the game as the kids plopped down beside them.

Carl and Sophia shared a knowing glance.

The way they relaxed into a home that wasn't theirs was a mistake, it was a mistake to think they could live normally for a while.

When Jenner closed the doors, her whole world stopped but it wasn't the first time that the world ended.

Gripping Sophia tight to her chest, she tried to stop her quivering body, she didn't look to Rick who normally took charge, instead she looked to Daryl who stood beside her with his hands curled into fists.

"Daryl." She whispered unable to stop the words spilling from her lips.

He sprang into action at the sound of her voice growling and snapping at everyone who stood in the way of their escape, swinging weapon after weapon at the invincible door blocking all of their exit.

Beads of exhausted dripped down his tense tired muscle but he showed no sign of stopping, he became more energetic with each swing.

"Daryl. It isn't gonna help." Rick tried to put a hand on his arm, he was jumping away from him before he could.

"What ye expect me to do, just sit here. Let us all die, do nothing. I ain't dying here and I ain't letting Carol die here." He growled loudly her name echoing through the room, Sophia peered up at her broken smile.

Jenner surprisingly let the door open for them warning them they still probably wouldn't make it out but they were all fleeing before he could even finish his sentence.

She gripped Sophia's hand tight pulling her along, afraid of getting left behind but Daryl had stopped and anxiously waving his hand at her to take.

The minute her fingers entwined with his she was running again, they'd get out of this, he'd make sure of it.


End file.
